A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security locking device that secures a forklift while hitched to a commercial trailer.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with security devices. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a security device that is designed to protect a forklift while hitched onto a commercial trailer.
The Eberly Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,528) discloses a security device for a padlock which prevents the shackle members from being cut by a bolt cutter or hacksaw. However, the security device of the Eberly Patent does not include a locking mechanism that enables the device to secure a forklift to a commercial trailer.
The Steele Patent et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,462) is directed to a locking device that operates primary as a disabling apparatus. However, the locking device of the Steele Patent is not designed for securing a forklift to a commercial trailer via a U-shaped housing having a locking pin that is secured in place by a lock.
The Gerlach Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,085) discloses a lock case which has a U-shaped structure. However, the lock case, more specifically the U-shaped structure of the Gerlach Patent is designed to circumferentially surround over part of the apparatus to be secured, as opposed to a locking pin and base wherein protruding legs extend over a separate area to be secured by the locking mechanism.
The Dubosh Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,604) discloses an apparatus and method for mounting a forklift to a trailer bed. However, the apparatus of the Dubosh Patent does not have an integrated or separate locking mechanism in order to prevent the theft of the forklift while hitched to a commercial trailer.
The Moffett et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,695) discloses a universal forklift truck mounting frame which secures a forklift to the rear end of a trailer bed. However, the securing means of the mounting frame disclosed in the Moffett Patent is directed to securing the wheels of the forklift in place with respect to the rear end of a trailer bed, as opposed to a “U” shaped locking mechanism that attaches to and secures over the place upon which the forklift secures itself onto the commercial trailer bed.
The Niswanger Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 414,675) illustrates a design for a kingpin lock having a u-shaped collar and lockable pin, which is not designed to secure a forklift to a commercial trailer bed.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a forklift lock that provides for the advantages of the forklift lock. In this regard, the forklift lock departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.
In light of the prior art there is a need for a forklift lock comprising a “U” shaped base having an insertable pin and locking mechanism so as to secure a forklift to a commercial trailer.